Marco's Girl
by walkerstalker1969
Summary: Rita Cannatello is Marco Vendetti's girl and his anger is the best thing that ever happened to her. Just some good old Marco smut!
1. Chapter One

The pavement was radiating heat waves, it had to be at least a hundred degrees in Sunset Park. She had always been a Brooklyn girl, but these were the days she hated the most, too many people and too much heat. Rita Cannatello was the toughest broad on the streets, she ran with the viper gang for god sakes, but even she couldn't withstand the heat. She was riding in Marco Vendetti's car heading to the shop that Philly got ahold of, right near the deuce's territory. She was expecting a brawl over the spot, but the boys were always able to handle the 'protectors' of the block. Marco always made sure his vipers were ready for a fight and although he pissed her off constantly, she admired the way he was always prepared.

The car pulled to a stop across the street from the shop. It was painted completely black and two pillars stood at the entrance with glass windows on either side. Marco slicked his dark hair back and placed a cigarette between his lips, lighting it with the metal zippo lighter she got for him last summer. She pushed open the car door and stepped onto the pavement with her black heels. Her low cut, black shirt was tucked neatly into her skintight pants that matched the blue shimmer of her eyes. She had a black bandana tied into a headband, keeping her silky blonde hair out of her eyes as it cascaded down onto her shoulders. Her dark lipstick was layered over her devilish grin and her eye makeup matched the color of her shirt. The sun radiated off of her fair skin which seemed even paler within those dark clothes.

She stood by the car, waiting for Marco to head across the street so that she could follow behind him. Her hips swayed left to right, confidently, as she followed her man. "Love the spot," she spoke up as they reached Philly on the sidewalk.

"Yeah, it's alright." Marco agreed. Philly's expression was almost relieved as his boss gave a nod of approval.

"It has a lot of potential," Philly said, "we could have broads, gambling, and even some of that good junk could be sold from here directly onto the block." Rita scoffed, she hated that Marco and the boys sold drugs, she would never trust that shit. Marco ignored her and continued to look the front of the building over, removing carnival posters from the windows.

"Vendetti's Heroin Store. Great idea." She flipped her hair off her shoulder and gave Marco an evil look, but again he ignored her.

"Talk to Fritzy, I want this spot. Don't let me down Philly." Marco tossed his beat cigarette to the ground and headed back across the street. Rita didn't follow him this time. She kept her feet planted on the sidewalk and proceeded to pull a cigarette from her pocket.

"You got a light?" She asked Philly. He nodded and handed her a book of matches. She picked a match out and scraped it across the strike pad, it ignited a bright orange flame and she placed it at the end of the cigarette which was hanging loosely from her lips. She handed the matchbook back to Philly who immediately walked to his car and drove away. She saw Marco standing by the car, eyeing her, and waiting for her to walk over so they could leave, but she stayed put. She always got bitchy when Marco's drug dealing got brought up.

Sometimes he questioned their relationship, she drove him insane, but he still loved her crazy ass. He headed back across the street to get her, but she started walking around the corner of the block. "Rita, where the fuck are you going?"

"I want to say hi to Leon," she called back as she headed into the deuce's main restaurant. He knew he couldn't follow her inside so he would just have to wait.

"I'll teach her a lesson later," he hissed through clenched teeth. He walked back to the car and sat in the driver's seat, pulling out another cigarette and his zippo lighter.

"Hey boys," she cooed as she walked into the deuce's regular spot. Everyone looked up from their conversations, confused to see a viper walk through the door. She walked up to the counter, "One pretzel, please." The cashier handed her the pretzel and she placed a few coins in his hand. Everyone was still staring at her. "Wow, you people look like you seen a ghost." She shook her head and laughed. She sat down in an empty chair and focused her gaze on her pretzel, ripping off small pieces to put in her mouth. "You know, some people make pretzels terribly wrong," she spoke softly, still focused on her pretzel, "but this one one is perfect, it's soft and salted perfectly." She paid no attention to all of the glares on her.

Leon busted through the door, "Rita Cannatello," he growled, "why are you here?" He was furious, his fists were clenched tightly, and he was ready for a fight.

She laughed and then looked up to meet Leon's vicious glare, "Relax, I just wanted a pretzel before I have to go home with Marco. You know, he pisses me off sometimes too. Believe it or not, I'm on your side about keeping the streets clean. Marco is just... stubborn. Yeah, that's the word, he's stubborn. I'll be out of your way in moment." She pointed at the small piece of pretzel that was left. She always enjoyed messing with the deuces, they always got so frustrated and it made her feel a thousand times better. She put the last piece of pretzel in her mouth and stood up to throw away the paper. She brushed past Leon and headed out the door. Marco was still in the car. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and headed across the street.

They arrived at their house and stopped the car in front of the porch. No one was there which meant they had the whole place to themselves.

"Why do you get like that?" Marco sighed. She shrugged not know how to answer without starting a fight. She stepped out of the car and headed into the house, leaving him in the driver's seat. She went into the bedroom and immediately started peeling clothes off, she was drenched in sweat and she needed to get into some new clothes. She decided on just wearing a short, silk, night gown, it was too hot in the house for pants or anything tight. She removed the bandana from her hair and headed out to the kitchen in search of water. Her feet padded softly on the tile as she walked towards the sink. She turned on the water and went to reach for a cup when a weight pushed on her from behind and shoved her hips into the counter painfully. Hands ran up under her gown, calluses leaving light scratches up her torso. The rough hands found her unsupported breasts and began to knead at her nipples, twisting them between two digits.

Then in one swift motion, the hands grabbed at her hips and slammed her body down onto the table. She gasped for breath as she looked up to see Marco clawing his shirt off and throwing it to the ground. She went to pull her gown over her head, but he stopped her and pulled out his knife. He grasped the fabric that was draped over her frame. He ran his knife up the fabric towards her chest, splitting the silk upon his blade. They locked eyes as he cut the last few inches of fabric, never touching her skin with the sharp metal. He did did the same with her panties, cutting them off and tossing them them to them to the floor. She lay completely exposed before him, her pale complexion glistening in the dim light. He placed his rough hands on the inside of her thighs.

"You wanna piss me off? Fine. But I'm gonna make you pay girl." His voice was low, almost a growl as he spoke. The tone sent shivers through her body, she knew what was coming next.

He pulled her off the table and pushed her onto her knees in one swift movement. His pants were already unzipped by the time she realized she was on her knees. He pushed his dark blue denims to his ankles and his already stiff cock was revealed. She placed her hands on her breasts and opened her mouth as he grabbed a handful of her blonde hair and shoved himself all the way to the back of her throat. He groaned as she gagged and choked on his incredible size. He began to thrust in and out of her mouth, picking up speed as he locked his gaze upon her watering eyes. He pulled out quickly, allowing her to gasp for breath before he stood her up and slammed her down onto the table again, her ass facing him, only the top half of her body rested on the table. He slid his rigid member inside her with a quick, harsh thrust. She moaned his name as he began to pump in and out of her.

"You're my dirty little whore," he hissed as he slammed himself against her shaking body. He began to leave a trace of bite marks on her shoulders and neck, almost drawing blood with each bite. He was throbbing inside of her and she held herself back, waiting for his permission to come. He flipped her over, laying her completely on the table. She could see a fire passion burning in his eyes and she knew he was close. "Come," he ordered. A white hot flash curtained her eyes as her orgasm rushed through her body, making her convulse and shake. He pulled out quickly and placed her back on her knees. She opened her mouth and let him cover her tongue with a warm sticky seed. She smiled and pulled herself to her feet to kiss him passionately.

"I love you."

"Yeah, you too babe," he buried his face in the crook of her neck and let a deep breath escape his lips. "Never stop making me mad."

"I won't," she smiled. His anger was the best thing in her life.


	2. Chapter Two

"Are you fucking crazy?" Rita scoffed at Marco who stood in front of her holding the only dress he could find in her closet, "I'm not wearing a dress Marco, especially not that one." Her mother had gotten her that dress years ago, but she'd never worn it. The light blue fabric covered in white dots made her sick, how could Marco ever think that was her style? She loved her pants and tight skirts, but never dresses.

"Fine," he hissed, "I'm getting you a new one and you're wearing it whether you like it or not."

She snickered, "You know what, I'll wear a dress Marco," when she saw a victorious grin appear on his face she continued, "when you stop selling junk."

"God dammit," his face dropped again. Why the hell did she have to be so stubborn? "It's one damn day Rita."

"One day is one day too many." She stood up and walked towards the room, "I need to get ready for the feast. Now," she said loudly, "where are those pants?" Marco let out an exasperated sigh, this wouldn't do, he owned her, she couldn't be pushing him around, it didn't work that way. He threw the dress on the kitchen table and pushed open the front door.

Rita heard his car as it sped away in a fit of dust and flying gravel. She knew she wouldn't be able to win this argument, she never won any, but she would do anything she could to mess with Marco. She couldn't deny that she loved it when he took control and forced her to comply. She decided to take a shower, she was still sweaty and she couldn't stand it anymore. She turned the water on cold and hopped in, it felt so good, she knew she was going to take her time. She smiled, maybe it'll even piss Marco off if she takes too long.

When she finally climbed out about an hour later, she expected Marco to be waiting in their room with a scowl on his face, ready to punish her for her defiance, but he was no where to be found. She let out a sigh of disappointment and made her way to the closet to pick out an outfit. She knew why he wanted her to wear dresses, it was all about having an image around his men. He loved the way her tight clothes clung to her curves, but he didn't want anyone else to see her like that, it was all about possession and dominance with Marco.

She pulled open the closet, already having decided her outfit in her head, but it wasn't there. All of her clothes had been replaced by an array of dresses in different colors and styles. She wrapped her towel tightly around her and went to search for her clothes, they had to be somewhere. She burst into the kitchen looking around for any possible hiding places, but when she caught a glimpse out of the kitchen window, she realized they weren't hidden at all.

She shoved open the front door and found Marco standing next to a pile of all of her clothes a gas can in hand. He threw the can towards her, signifying that it was empty. "Marco," she said in a low growl, "don't you dare!" Without another word, he lit a match and tossed it in the pile and her clothes were engulfed in a mass of flames. He had a devious grin on his face and she wanted desperately to smack it right off, but instead she stomped inside and went straight to the bedroom where she locked herself in. "Bastard," she hissed at the door. She wasn't going to that damn feast anymore, she wasn't leaving the house until she got some pants.

"Rita," Marco called from the hallway, "open the door."

"Get me new clothes."

"Not happening, put on a dress and open the door." She didn't reply. She had crawled under the bed sheets, leaving the towel on the floor. "Rita," his voice was louder and more frustrated, "open this door." Still no answer. She needed to be taught a lesson, she couldn't disobey him like this. He rammed the door open with his shoulder and stomped over to the bed, ripping the sheets off of her. "You're gonna pay girl." He dragged her to the end of the bed by her ankles so her ass was on the edge and he could place himself between her thighs. Despite her anger, she couldn't help the way her body reacted.

He pulled his shirt over his head and cast it into the corner. Her anticipation got the best of her and she reached for his belt, trying to undo the buckle only to have her hands pulled away and above her head. He undid the belt with one hand still holding her wrists together. He tied them together with the leather and then returned his hands to his pants, which were soon in a crumpled heap on the floor, along with his boxers. He placed himself at her entrance, torturing her with the feeling of having her needs so close. She tried to move her hips forward, but he flipped her over onto her stomach before she got the chance.

Her ass was up in the air so that she was completely exposed to him, her arousal was vividly obvious. He climbed onto the bed and pushed her face down into the sheets, raising her ass even higher. He smacked her hard, leaving a red mark behind on her right cheek. She moaned loudly, her way of asking for more. "You never listen," he growled.

"Please," she moaned, "fuck me Marco."

"You gonna listen to me?"

"Yes, I'll wear the dresses." All of her stubbornness faded away, she needed him badly and if she had to wear a dress to get him, she'd just have to do it. He knew how to make her cave into his demands, he always won.

"Why?" He asked smacking her ass again.

"Because, I belong to you."

"That's right," he rewarded her with another smack before plunging into her depths full force, without warning. She cried out in pain and pleasure as she expanded to accept his unbelievable girth. He began thrusting fast and hard, allowing her no mercy. She was unable to support herself with her hands bound so she had her face turned to the side as he rammed himself into her. He reached underneath her and rubbed her sensitive bud as he plowed into her. She was close and he knew it.

All of a sudden he pulled out, leaving her close to the edge. "What the hell?" She flipped herself over so that she lay under him looking up into his crystal blue eyes. He wore a smirk across his face, knowing he had just deprived her of the one thing she craved in that moment.

He leaned down and placed himself at her aching core, "Beg for it."

His words sent a shiver through her body, "Please, Marco." Her words were filled with lust and longing.

"Please, what?"

"Please fuck me, make me come," she purred, hooking her bound arms around his neck and pulling him closer. He pushed in slowly, making her writhe beneath him, "Jesus, Marco," she was finding it hard to catch her breath as he worked himself in and out painfully slow. She began moving her hips up and down, to speed up the pace and he let her do it a few times before pinning her down. His thrusts became faster and harder, making her release delicious sounds of pleasure. He again reached in between them to rub her sensitive pearl, but this time he didn't stop. Her orgasm washed over her furiously, causing her to contracting tightly around his length. He thrust a few more times before his release came, following her into a pit of euphoria.

"Come on," he said climbing off of her, "we gotta get going."


End file.
